Love Eternal
by Lordswift
Summary: This is my Wedding letter to my future wife that i am marrying this weekend. Some people write love letters i wanted to write a story set in our favorite video game that we enjoy playing together. Story is of two humans madly in love, reborn again as one to fight the darkness together. Not much action. Maybe one shot, but i do want to continue this one.


**Love Eternal**

 _Dedicated to my soon to be Wife Rebekka, who I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with and enjoy every moment of the future together.  
You have asked me to write you a letter that you will read on the day of our wedding. This idea struck me because I thought it will hopefully be a unique way to express my love to you and one I hope you enjoy. We both love playing Destiny together and i feel it was something that partially defined our relationship if that makes sense. Love you to the end of the universe and beyond my love, you mean the world to me and our love will shine bright like a star in the sky that will never go out. We will stand side by side and battle through thick and thin, together Always!_

* * *

 **London 2017**

Before the time of The Darkness, The Traveler, Ghosts and Guardians things were just normal. People going about their daily lives. Over on Regent Street a young couple were having a small debate about something that had taken the young women's fancy.

"You already have like 10 of them, do you really need another one" Said the man. _He already knew that he was going to get his wife what she wants. But where is the fun in just saying yes._

"I know I do but this one is new and I really like this colour plus the size is great for all my Uni stuff" replied the women holding the bag and looking at me with those cute eyes. _Crap she is giving me that look, I can never say no to her when she does that even if I wanted to._

"How about we try and find one that you like that is a little cheaper maybe, they have a good few on discount over here" I pointed to the back of the shop.

"ohhh ok" she sighed and begrudgingly put the bag back on the shelf. While we ventured over to the discounted bags I nodded towards one of the shop assistants who was standing close by incase we need assistance. She picked up the bag that my wife wanted and took it to the till to process it as I had previously discussed with the shop. After a few minutes nothing took my wife's fancy and we made our way to leave. I could tell she was a little downhearted about not getting the bag she really wanted so I guessed it was time to reveal my surprise.

"Wait one second Bekki, I have a little surprise for you" I walked over to the counter to the shop assistant and she smiled and passed me my purchase. I take the bag and turn around to face my gorgeous wife. "Did you really think I would let you leave empty handed? When do we ever not buy anything from this shop" I smiled. "Happy Anniversary my love, I love you with all my heart. Bringing Bekki into a hug, I look at her grinning like a Cheshire cat and can't believe how lucky I am.

"Oh my god, Happy Anniversary Chris. I love you so much this is so amazing" said bekki, and there they lost themselves in the moment. Not a care in the world, it was just them embracing nothing else mattered. That was when normal shattered and lives were changed for everyone going about their day.

Suddenly a van across the street exploded in a huge fireball, the shockwave shattering nearly every single window along the street. Both Chris and bekki immediately ducked for cover avoiding most of the glass that blew into the shop. Checking themselves for injury's, they discovered they were ok but unfortunately the shop assistant wasn't so lucky Chris saw by the blank expression and blood pooling underneath her. Bekki rushed over as she was trained to do to see if she could help, quickly she realized she was gone and closed the poor women's eyes.

Suddenly the sound of semi-automatic gunfire rang out down the street stealing them both from silent mourning. "We need to get the fuck out of here NOW!" yelled Chris as he heard screams along with more gunfire. Gathering themselves up and with a quick look to take in the surroundings and noticing it was safer to go left, they ran left down Regent Street hand in hand. Trying to get away as fast as they could before the gunmen noticed them.

They made it about 50 feet before multiple shots rang out and then all there was, was darkness.

Soon this terrible event that caused so much death and destruction would be forgotten and a beacon of light would be found in these dark times on Mars of all places. The Traveler had arrived.

 **Present day around 700 years later**

Many things have happened during the past 700 years since those dreadful events that claimed Chris & Bekki's lives. Not to worry though because fate had other plans that would correct these chain of events and change the lives of everyone they would come into contact with.

During the last dark days of the collapse when the traveler was dying, in its last act it created the Ghosts. Small Sentient machines filled with the travelers light that were tasked with one mission. To seek out a person living or dead that could wield this light as a weapon to push back against the Darkness and prevent the utter destruction of mankind. They would come to be called Guardians.

Many Guardians were resurrected or found during what has come to be known as the Dark Age after the collapse. Many going on to achieve amazing feats and helped with protecting The Last City.

In the ruins of London, Two ghosts were quickly zipping through the streets together looking for their guardians. Two ghosts traveling together on their quest was not unheard of but not very common none the less. These two ghosts were well known back at the Tower for doing nearly everything together, they were inseparable and nearly constantly bickering like an old couple. Even they couldn't explain it and they had tried, still they were drawn together. Just so happened when they had the feeling of being drawn out to search for their guardians they both had the same area in mind.

Street to street they searched, eventually they were drawn to Regent Street in London, England. They proceeded down the road scanning every rusted out car and skeleton they could find. Suddenly Ghost-1 stopped and started scanning the ground detecting a soul with a huge amount of light within, at that moment Ghost-2 started scanning the spot next to it detecting another soul with just as much light.

"Have we finally found our Guardians" Ghost-1 said barely able to contain his excitement,

"I think we have" Replied Ghost-2. "But both these souls seem to be linked in some way" Said Ghost-2, She also sounded excited.

"We are going to have to work together to bring these souls back" Said Ghost-1, "yeah I agree, I am ready when you are" replied Ghost-2.

Simultaneously they expanded their shells and pulsed a couple of times before a bright flash lit up the street and their on the ground was two humans clad in a skintight bodysuit's. A little bit like Athletes used to wear but with a little more padding.

"Guardians…..Wake up Guardians" both ghosts said at once. Both guardians began to stir awake and they both slowly opened their eyes to be met each with a ghost hovering in front of them.

"What are you?! Said Chris reaching out for the small ball. Which darted away out of reach quickly.

"We are Ghosts; we are now your Ghost's to be precise. We have both been searching for you both for a very long time. Do you both know who you are?" Replied Ghost-1.

After thinking for a minute; Bekki looked at Chris and replied "Yes my name is Bekki and you are Chris and I have this strong feeling that we are connected in some way"; "yes I think we may be married" Smiled Chris.

Both Ghosts looked at each other and one of them muttered "Well this is new". Unbeknown to all of them at the time, this was a start of a legend that would be remembered for many years to come. Tales of a husband and wife that would go on to do great things and defeat great enemies together side by side. The love of a Titan and a Warlock that lasted through death and rebirth and beyond. No enemy or threat could get between them; nothing could beat the combined power of the light that burned brightly between them both.

* * *

 **This is where this story ends for now. Wanted to get this in a half decent state so my future wife could read this before we get married. The original plan was for her to read this on the day of our wedding but i was not to sure how she would take it. I think she liked it :)**

 **As for plans on future chapters, i think i will continue this story but first i think i want to rewrite some of this chapter. Work on better conversation and flow of events and better description of whats happening. I am aware that these areas i lack in. This is only my 2nd ever attempt at writing in my life and even tho i may suck i do enjoy the process of writing.**

 **So please feel free to review/criticize (nicely) and please pass on any pointers or ideas even. (will try to credit u if i write it).**

 **Don't expect a update on this story soon. Wedding is this Saturday 30th July and then honeymoon few weeks after.**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **(** _Never underestimate the power of your encouragement - Matthew Reilly_ **)**


End file.
